Far from normal
by PitchTheGleek
Summary: Santana and Brittany are both raised by two mothers,both lesbians,both having a lot of siblings and both having secrets.Follow this story to find out their secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Santana was in the living room when her mother Shelby walked in.

"You are in trouble Santana Maria Corcoran July!" Shelby told her eldest daughter.

"Why?!" Santana wanted to know.

"I told you you are not allowed to go over to Brittany! I Just talked to Emma and guess what she said?! Right That she heard you two having sex last night?!" Shelby wanted to yell at Santana but she was 6 months pregnant so she decided just to look at her daughter like she wanted to yell at her instead of doing it.

"Mom I am sorry but I love Britt and she will move to Atlanta soon." Santana sobbed into her blazer. Shelby walked over to her and hugged her daughter tight. She rubbed the girls back.

"Shh baby. They aren´t moving! Emma told me they will stay here!" Noah walked in with his Daughter Beth in his arms.

"Auntwie Sawn nooo crwy!" the little girl told her aunt.

"Yeah daughter is right don´t cry!" Noah was really worried about his sister cause Santana broke down like every ten minutes. And this was far from normal. For Santana anyway. She was normally the strongest and happiest child in the family. But the last 2 months were like a rollercoaster right. And Noah couldn´t handle that. He couldn´t handle seeing any of his siblings sad.

"I will try not to cry baby girl!" Santana stood up and walked over to Noah to scoop Beth into her arms.

"Gwwd Auntie San!" Beth kissed Santana´s nose and giggled. Santana smiled softly.

"Thanks princess!" Santana said.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana Maria has a lot of siblings , Noah Elijah Corcoran July (He gets by Puck sometimes cause he loves Hockey )Noah is 19 and has a 2 year old Daughter named Beth . He is the only older sibling Santana has. Shelby gave birth to him.

Santana has a Twin sister called Rachel Barbara Corcoran July who is 6 minutes younger then her . Rachel is a drama queen and diva. Santana and her are still really close even if they are totally gave birth to them.

After Rachel, Mike Robert Corcoran July and Tina Darleen Corcoran July were adopted. They are twins and 17 years old. Mike loves to dance and Tina loves to draw.

Then Kurt Elizabeth Corcoan July was born. Kurt loves to design clothes. He is 16. Cassandra gave birth to him.

The youngest are Quinn Lucy Corcoran July and Katherine "Kitty" Naya Corcoran July . They are 3 and both in love with the color pink. Cassandra gave birth to them.

Brittany also has a lot of has an older Brother named Finn Christopher Pillsbury Holliday. Finn is 19. He is a footballer and loves to drink Red Bull like it is water. Holly gave birth to him.

After Brittany was born Holly and Emma adopted Mercedes Lorraine Pillsbury Holliday. Mercedes is 17 and loves to sing Whitney Houston songs.

Shortly after that the triplets Hunter, Sebastian and Blaine were born. They are 16 The three are always fighting and making trouble. Emma gave birth to them.

Jake Anthony Pillsbury Holliday and Ryder Emilio Pillsbury Holliday are 15 and the youngest kids of Emma and Holly.

Brittany and Santana are best friends with Will Schuesters Kids Artie Luis Schuester ,he is 18. He is in a Wheelchair since he is 6. Artie is Brittanys Ex Boyfriend. Arties older brother Samuel"Sam" Chase is 19 and so much in love with Brittany. No need to say that Santana is pissed about that. After Artie the twins Rory Abraham and Marley Rose Were born. They are 17. Sugar Olivia is the youngest and wildest is 14.

Kitty and Quinn were happily playing in Santanas Room. But then Quinn snatched the Doll out of Kittys hands.

"Sanny I wanw my dollwy Sissy bacwk!" Kitty said crying as she tried to get her doll back from Quinn.

"Quinn give Kitty the doll back!"Santana said from her bed.

"Noooo mine!"Quinn screamed unhappily. Kitty was sobbing ,she toddled over to Santanas bed so Santana could pick her up. Which Santana did.

"Shh Princess it is okay!" Santana told her youngest sister as she kissed her forehead. Kitty calmed down right away and fell asleep in Santanas arms. Santana covered her up with a blanket.

"Quinn this wasn´t very nice!" Santana looked at Quinn. The little blonde giggled.

"It funnwy!Buwt mine!" Quinn told her oldest sister.

"No no!This dolly in your hand is Kittys!" Santana raised her voice.

"Gw away!" Quinn yelled and ran out. The scream woke Kitty up.

"MOMMY!MAMA!" the little girl cried scared. Cassandra ran in.

"Baby girl what happened?" Cassandra wanted to know.

"She got scared cause Quinn is throwing a tantrum!" Santana told her mom as Cassandra picked Kitty up and cuddled her close.

"QUINN!" Cassandra yelled.

"I will go over to Brittany!" Santana left and drove over to Brittanys house.


End file.
